


Brand of the Exalt

by penguins224



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: mainly ophelia-centric though, this will have implied ophelia/soleil just so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins224/pseuds/penguins224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Lissa noticed that Ophelia had the brand of the Exalt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand of the Exalt

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna sort of be a test because i have never had a fic that i've had to update before because i've only posted one shots. however i really like the idea so i hope i can keep up with it. just be prepared for sporadic updates haha. any who, please enjoy this lovely fic of my new fave character.

                 It had been an odd afternoon for the Chosen One known as Ophelia Dusk. The invisible soldiers that were common in their world entered a completely foreign place that none of the five soldiers have seen. Corrin, Felicia, Soleil, Shiro, and herself ran here, the latter three came with only rushed urgency and no knowledge of where they were being sent. There, they learned that they were in the halidoom of Ylisse and were greeted by three strangers wearing peculiar outfits.

                The one that stuck out to Ophelia the most was the blonde girl with the beautiful pigtails. Her father had told her all about how his mother, her grandmother, was and acted, and this girl was fitting the bill to the tee. Ophelia didn't pay it any attention as nothing about meeting her grandmother was ever in her fortunes and they would've warned her about such a grandiose event.

                Right now, she was more focused on taking down the invisible enemies, fighting with Soleil and Shiro in order to wipe out a large wave of them. Ophelia barely dodged a lance that came at her, but she still fell straight to the ground. She was lucky enough that Soleil was able to take out the enemy.

                "Hey!" Ophelia saw the blonde girl from before running towards her and shouting, "Hey, you! Are you hurt?"

                Ophelia took Soleil's hand quickly to get up and let the pink haired girl run back to battle while she hurriedly had a conversation with this stranger. She began to brush the dirt off her cape.

                "No, I'm fine. Even if I were injured a capable warrior such as myself-" suddenly, when Ophelia turned to face her, she was hit by an overwhelming feeling of power. "Whoa! Just who are you?!"

                The feelings she had inside were all jumbled up and it was making her emotions go all out of whack for some odd reason. The most prominent one, however, was excitement.

                "Excuse me?" said the mysterious girl, sounding offended.

                "It's just... you're... you're amazing!" Ophelia complimented, "You have an aura that absolutely screams 'chosen one'! It's like you're all... sparkles... and pow!"

                Ophelia had a hard time describing just what the feeling that was stirring inside right now, and began to realize that maybe she might've said it a such a weird fashion that only her father could decipher...

                "Sparkles and pow?" questioned the girl.

                "Yeah!" Ophelia exclaimed, too excited to care whether the stranger found the way she spoke as nothing more than entertainment.

                "Hahah," giggled the girl, "I like the way you talk!"

                "You understand me with ease?" Ophelia was forgetting all about the battle that should've been fought at this time, "Do the wonders never cease with you?! Oh I feel so fire up! This is like when I realized my mark proved I was chosen!"

                "A mark?" the girl grew a bit upset, "What, like a bruise? You said you weren't hurt!"

                "No, not like a bruise, it's more..." Ophelia couldn't exactly place her finger on how to describe it. "Here let me show you!"

                She began to pull the stocking on her arm up to reveal the mark that randomly appeared on her skin one day, but then got a feeling down in her core that she perhaps shouldn't show this stranger what it was.

                "Actually, it is a bruise," Ophelia tried to roll the stocking back up, "A small one that you nee-"

                In a quick moment Ophelia's arm was being yanked with a great force. The blonde girl stared at her mark with great intensity and it began to make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

                The blonde girl then grabbed both of Ophelia's cheeks and stretched them out as to get a closer look of whether or not she was real. She then put a finger in her mouth, made sure it had plenty of saliva on it, and rubbed as hard as should could on the mark.

                Ophelia felt a bit violated and tried to tug her arm away, but the blonde just kept holding it with the strongest grip.

                "How did you get the brand of the Exalt?" she asked with an extremely serious tone.

                "This blessed mark on my arm just appeared by chance on a random afternoon," Ophelia answered. "Now if you'll pardon this fair maiden, I have enemies to vanquish."

                Instead of loosening the tight grip, the girl only held on tighter.

                "Frederick!" she called out, "Frederick!!"

                It was at this moment Ophelia began to truly regret what she had wrought. She attempted to get out of the grip, but it was almost too much. After a few moments of struggling, she did find a way out, but before she could run off to the comrades of her world, she was tackled to the ground by the odd girl.

                "Frederick!" the girl called out when the older man came up to them on the horse, "look at her arm!"

                She then held Ophelia's arm so the mark was shown as clear as day. This was utterly humiliating for Ophelia and the feeling of excitement was now completely washed out with the feeling of dread.

                "Lissa," the man named Frederick had ushered, "step away from her. It could be an impersonator trying to get what she wants by pretending to be of royal blood."

                What was this royal blood nonsense about?

                "But Frederick!" the girl, whose name was supposedly Lissa, whined, "I checked it myself! It absolutely is real, I know it. I'm just not sure how it is."

                "Hmph. I don't trust her still," Frederick stated. "It could be a very, very well made fake."

                "Okay but how do you explain this?" Lissa then grabbed Ophelia's cheeks and made her look toward the man clad in blue armor.

                "She looks just like..." Frederick said, "Alright. We'll take her with us for inspection,  but if she pulls any funny moves, she's done for. Do you understand milady?"

                "Okay!" Lissa exclaimed .

                Ophelia felt like she was going to pass out. She couldn't stay in this so called 'Ylisse', she had to get back to her father and her friends.

                "This maiden will not be staying her in this unknown world!" Ophelia asserted. "I have fortunes to live out and people to live for! I must go back to my companions right this instant!"

                "I'm sorry milady, but with that mark on your arm, you must come back with us as it concerns the royal family now," Frederick stated, "Besides, it looks like the fighting with those odd hogs is finished."

                Soleil was the first to run up and cheerfully yell out Ophelia's name, but then she noticed the fact that she was being held down by Lissa. She went to draw her blade, but Frederick was quick to notice and put the tip of his weapon right next to her throat.

                "Not one more move," he warned.

                Soleil went to go and argue back, but before she could make such a reckless mistake, Ophelia shouted "No!"

                Ophelia's heart was torn because she knew that her simple mistake was so much more now, "Don't touch her. I'm sorry, I'll go. Just please don't hurt her."               

                "Ophe-!" Soleil began to retort but Frederick just reminded her the presence of his weapon right next to her face. "I'm coming too! You can't let her go alone."

                "Ah, but I can and will," he commanded, "I'm already weary of bringing her back, but Lissa commands it. I will not allow another stranger to accompany us."

                By this time, Corrin and Chrom had made their way over to the scene. Ophelia just began to lie her head low because she could feel the overwhelming nausea take over from the outcome of this encounter.

                Frederick then used his sword as a pointer and aimed it towards Corrin, "Why was someone with the Brand of the Exalt part of your party?"

                "Frederick, what is the meaning of this sudden rudeness?!" the blue haired man demanded. "I know you can have overprotective tendencies, but this is extreme!"

                "Look for yourself sire," the Great Knight beckoned,  pointing towards Ophelia's arm.

                When Chrom looked at the mark, he was in disbelief, "It could purely be coincidental."

                "But Chrom," Lissa interjected, "what about this?"

                Lissa once again grabbed Ophelia by the cheeks and forced her to look straight at the stranger.

                Chrom eyes grew into saucers. He then looked back at Corrin and urged for her to answer the unasked question of how was this possible.

                "I don't understand this," Corrin stated. "This must be some huge misunderstanding. I'm sorry but Ophelia can't stay in this wor- country."

                Ophelia ducked her face out of everyone's sight. She felt horrible that all of this commotion was all about the stupid mark on her arm that she couldn't explain herself. It might make her feel powerful, but she would happily erase it if it meant that she didn't have to deal with all of this. It seemed that Lissa could tell the distress this was causing on her because she raised a hand to her cheek, and didn't squeeze the living daylights out of her. She merely gave her a comfort pat and it worked a tiny amount, even though this random woman was the cause of all of this.

                Lissa hopped off of the ground and offered a hand to help Ophelia up, which she took. Unfortunately, Frederick took the opportunity to scoop up Ophelia suddenly and start to gallop away, with Chrom and Lissa following. She heard Chrom mutter out a quick apology, but that didn't make up for her kidnapping.

                "UNHAND ME, YOU FIEND!" Ophelia yelled as she began to panic. In the distance she saw Soleil charge at the blue haired prince, but he was too far for her parry. After a few more attempts, Soleil eventually just gave up the pointless mission. 

                The last familiar thing Ophelia saw was Soleil toppling over onto her knees, crying and the last familiar thing Ophelia heard was Soleil cry out her name: Ophelia.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments of what you liked :D


End file.
